Love Sucks
by BabyKayxxx
Summary: i use to think that monsters never existed. that vampires, witches and werewolf's were just stories and movies. that it was just something that people told us to scare us. that they never and could never exist. but i was wrong. Elena Johnson


i walked down the sidewalk of new york.  
my red pumps clicked against the pavement as i walked. click, clack, click, clack.  
my mid-thigh, sparkly, low-cut red dress brushed against my thighs as i walked.  
my curled hair bouncing with every step i took.  
my left hand clutched my wallet. it was around 2 am and i was walking home from a party because my friend ditched me.  
my phone was dead and even if it wasn't. i had no one i could call except for my brother.  
my brother was on a business trip right now so that was out of the question.  
i wish i had taken my car instead of going with my ditcher of a friend. i felt as if i was being watched. I've felt this way for a few weeks now.  
it was kind of spooky. but i learned to ignore it. i suddenly felt as if i was falling. i was falling.  
but i caught my balance before i could. i looked down at my heel. it was stuck in a crack.  
i tried pulling it out. but i ended up snapping the heel off and stumbling backwards, falling onto my ass into a dark alley.  
i huffed and got up. i wiped the dirt off my butt and lifted my left foot. i could always get another pair.  
i snapped the heel off of that one to so i was walking evenly. i put my left foot forward only to get pulled back into the alley.  
i was slammed against the hard brick wall with force. i gasped as pain shot up my back. i looked up.  
my eyes met with hazel eyes that were turning a dark red.  
from the little light that was in the alley i could make out veins around his eyes.

?- this ought to be fun.

he smirked, showing his.. fangs? i felt my eyes get wide. his hand traveled up my thigh. he looked into my eyes.  
i was frozen, unable to move. his other hand moved my hair to one side. he leaned down and sniffed me. okay.  
this guy is a creep. his hand got higher on my thigh. suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my neck.  
i cried out in pain, screamed practically. he held me still. no matter how hard i tried to fight back.  
he was stronger. suddenly he was thrown off of me and i was sent flying. my head hit something hard.  
im guessing it was the brick wall or the pavement. i blinked trying to focus in on the guys fighting.  
but my vision was blurry. no.. they were the ones that were blurry. i sat up. everything was normal, except them.  
they were blurring, banging into things, hissing, snarling and growling.  
i heard a snap and watched as the guy that was trying to kill me fall limply to the ground.  
the guy that saved me was suddenly in front of me. he had beautiful light blue eyes.  
he looked like an angel sent from heaven. perfect is what described every part of his body.

?- are you okay?

he asked me. i stared at him.

me- I'm bleeding.

i answered unsure of what else to say. he nodded.

?- so I've noticed.

he said helping me up.

?- can you walk?

he questioned. i tried taking a couple of steps forward.  
i swayed and went tumbling forward. hands found my waist and held me steady.

me- i don't feel... i don't feel so good.

i whispered. he picked me up bridle style.

?- i got you. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?

the tall, dark and handsome guy said.

me- okay.

i whispered as my head fell on his shoulder.

me- and they said vampires didn't exist.

i mumbled before blacking out.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

whats that noise? what is that sound? its annoying. so annoying. my eyes fluttered open.  
but i closed them again as the light blinded my eyes.  
i slowly opened my eyes, squinting until they had adjusted to the bright room.  
i glanced around. my mom sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

me- mom?

i asked in a hoarse whisper. she looked up from her magazine in relief.  
she closed the magazine and got up from her chair. her natural blonde hair was in a messy bun.  
her make up was fading. you could see the bags under her eyes telling me that she hadn't gotten any sleep last night.  
she was in a pair of pj bottoms and a tank top. she wore a sweater over it.  
my mom looked as if she wasn't 35 years old.  
she'd get hit on a lot by the younger boys. it didn't really bother her.  
i think she liked it because it made her feel somewhat young again. she sat on the edge of my bed.

mom- are you okay?

she asked

mom- how are you feeling? you're not gonna be sick are you?

me- my head hurts

i sat up and raised my hand to my head. i looked at my mom.

me- what happened?

i asked

?- well... we were hoping you would tell us that

i heard a husky voice say from the door way. i looked up seeing my brother, ryan.  
he was wearing a black and white plaid button up t-shirt and a pair of casual jeans.  
on his feet was the expensive sneakers i had gotten him for his 21st birthday.  
his hair was messy and not its usual styled way.

me- ryan, what are you doing back? i thought...

ryan- i got back last night. i was hoping to surprise you. but you weren't home

he answered my unfinished question.

mom- now, honey, what happened last night? what bit you? what happened?

my mom asked. i was about to tell her that a vampire bit me and that it was another vampire that brought me to safety.  
but she'd think i was crazy and i didn't want to tell someone a secret that wasnt mine.  
so all i said was

me- i, i don't remember much. i think it was some kind of animal.

she sighed and placed some hair behind my ear.

me- mom? wheres dad?

i asked her. i was curious of why mom and ryan was here. but my dad wasn't.

mom- he got hungry

she chuckled.

mom- he went to eat-

ryan cut her off.

ryan- for the hundredth time.

i smiled.

me- do you know how i got here?

i asked them.

mom- your doctor said this nice boy found you and brought you in. doctor told me he said he found you on the pavement when he was walking home.

she told me with a smile.

mom- do you know him?

me- i remember him telling me he was taking me to the hospital. i blacked out before i could see him.

there goes another lie. good job elena. my mom nodded and patted my knee.

mom- I'll go get the doctor and tell him your awake.

she told me getting up.

ryan- and i

ryan said

ryan- will get dad

mom left out the door telling me to stay put and not to move.  
ryan left out the door behind her making a face which made me laugh.  
i reached over and grabbed my cell phone that was laying there on the desk by the bed.  
i snapped a picture of myself and then looked at it. i had a bandage on my head and one on the left of my neck.  
i looked horrible. i huffed and put my phone back just in time because the doc and my mom walked in.  
i knew this doctor. his name was . he was really nice.

Oz- how are you feeling, elena?

Oz asked me.

me- im okay. but my neck and head hurts a little.

i told him. my mom looked at me.

mom- you said it was only your head

she snapped.

me- it was. but then it started hurting when you left

i told her. she sighed and crossed her arms. the hell is her problem.

Oz- i'll get you some pain medication in a minute elena.

he said

Oz- are you sure your not feeling anything else? dizziness? weak?

i shook my head before looking at him confused.

me- no. why?

mom - honey, you've been out for 3 days.

my mom said

mom- you've been waking and then falling right back to sleep.

Oz- you had lost a lot of blood. you were out for a full day and then you began to wake up for a few seconds and then would be back to sleep. you have a small concussion. we'll be keeping you here for another couple of days to make sure nothing drastic happens.

doc said

Oz- you might have a problem with walking at first because of your back

me- wait, wait. hold up.

i said stopping them.

me- whats today? and whats wrong with my back?

mom- its Wednesday, sweetie

my mom told me. i couldn't believe it. Wednesday? i was brought here Saturday night. well technically Sunday. but still. wow.

oz- and your spine was sprained pretty bad. your back is all bruised up. your spine being sprained might cause a problem with walking for a couple of hours

i huffed and crossed my arms before nodding my head.

oz- ill be right back with the pain medication

doc left the room before ryan and my father entered.

dad- how are you honey?

my dad asked

me- I'm fine, daddy. just a little sore and tiered

ryan- tired?

ryan scoffed.

ryan- all you've been doing is sleeping

mom hit his arm.

mom- be nice to your sister, ryan. she's been injured. shes allowed to sleep as much as she wants

she scolded him. i giggled. the doctor soon came back with my pain medication. he put in through the IV thing. i had an IV in my hand. how did i not notice that? maybe it's because to many things were on my mind right now like... who was the vampire that saved me?

oz- its going to make you tired. i suggest you lay down and get some more rest

the doc told me. i nodded and lied down. he left the room.  
i talk to my dad for a few seconds before i passed out and darkness surrounded me.


End file.
